You're Not Alone
by Marthie
Summary: Contains YAOI. MarthxRoy. Love knows no bounds. It reaches everyone at different times but when it hits you hard will you know enough to share it with someone? Gender should't matter so long as you care as deeply as you can for another living soul.


Author notes: Well this is my first story. It does contain yaoi/shounen ai. If you don't like it please leave.

This is MarthxRoy.Understand? Comprehendeh?Oh let's see…I don't own Super Smash brothers, Marth or Roy ok? The plot however belongs to me. I'm aware that they _might _be OOC so don't kill me. This _is _slash you know. Also I don't own the lyrics to Love is the Answer by Blessed Union of Souls. You really should listen to it while reading this story. I cried while writing this. It's just so fluffy.

Being the author and my own worst critic I am fully aware that as my first story it has _**many**_ mistakes. I've had it written for a long time now and my friends thought it was good so I figured that I'd give it a whirl and see if it got the same compliments here. I'm deathly afraid that it will flop and get a lot of flames. Please don't hurt me.

_**IMPORTANT MORAL:**_ This story, if you are truly open minded, slash fan or no, is not about beinghomosexual or cute kawaii little Roy and Marth funk. This story has a much deeper meaning. It's really about a deep bond shared between two people who have the heart to care about one another not let some silly little thing such as gender get in the way. That's whyI wrote this story not because I get some silly little kick out of pairing two males together and making them do things. I'm not some weird yaoi obsessed fangirl who gets off on that kind of thing. This story has a meaning. Let's see if you're good enough to find it. Also helpful reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you didn't like and what you did/how I can make it better and so on alright? Help me out a bit instead of OMG U SUK THEIR not GAI!

_**WARNING:**_ the following contains Shounen ai meaning MXM or boy on boy situations. Don't like it? Leave. This is the third warning. First was in the description. Here we go.

-----

This story is dedicated to anyone who's ever been mistreated, abandoned, alone, or unloved because of who they are and/or who they love.

As long as you're happy…

who_ cares _right

Walk blindly to the light and reach out for _his _hand  
Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand  
Open up your _mind_ and then open up your _heart_  
And you will see that you and me aren't very far apart

'Cause I believe that _love_ is the _answer_  
I _believe_ that _love_ will find the way

The rain fell in heavy sheets, making it harder and harder to see the dreary world outside. The heavy rain had been falling for what seemed like forever. Of course…forever is a very long time and the rain couldn't possibly have fell for that long consistently. However it reflected the rather dull and boring atmosphere spreading through the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Most smashers were located deep in the recesses of their own rooms. Tucked safely away, reading, hanging with one another, sleeping etcetera, but this afternoon found two lonely smashers sitting in front of the brightly, blazing common room fire, one reading a book, the other…well… lost among his own thoughts.

One of the smashers, an auburn haired general, was the one reading quietly in his comfy chair. Humming a soft tune while he read, merrily flipping the pages, Roy's voice flitted to the azure haired prince Marth, who was the other lone smasher, staring avidly out of the rain washed window, and to the world below.

"Marth, what's wrong with you now?" Roy waited patiently for his reply, while expecting none his eyes nevertheless flitted towards the depressed prince who's own eyes never left the window.

"Hmm? What's that Roy?" he replied his eyes still never drifting from the window. "I said what's wrong with you," Roy's voice took an irritated tone as he repeated his previous question.

Marth thought for a second but decided against it. How could he tell the red haired general that his thoughts were of the very boy himself? Such a thing scared poor Marth to his wit's end! But what was this indescribable feeling inside of the young prince that made him think about the young boy before him? Could it be love? Lust? Just a friendly platonic relationship? He didn't know but the feeling inside just seemed to keep escalating, growing stronger and stronger all the time! It scared Marth like nothing else. Why be afraid of your own feelings though? But if this was love, and for Roy of all people, someone of his own gender, how could he tell the object of his "affections," if this was love remember, that he felt such a thing? Surely Roy would hate him! Roy's angry voice made itself heard among his thoughts, breaking them.

"Hello! Earth to Marth! Wake up in there and answer me!" The angry tones of Roy's voice shook him from his reverie violently. "Huh? Oh sorry," Marth blushed a little while apologizing. "I was just thinking…," his voice trailed away. This was going to be quite the chore.

'It's not that hard!' the little voice in Marth's head was screaming. 'He's your best friend! He won't leave you over a silly little thing like love! Just tell him!' Marth ignored his inner voice until the last thought overtook him, 'If he's really your friend like you say he is, he'll understand and not judge you for something so trivial.' But Marth let his thoughts go. Telling someone of the opposite gender that you love them is one thing but telling someone of your own gender that you possibly loved them, as more than a friend? That was like asking for murder!

'I'm afraid. I'm just scared because I'm afraid of rejection, more hurt and betrayal. What if the other smashers found out? Would they hurt me? Would they be disgusted? Would they hate me!'

Roy's ill-tempered voice came through Marth's reverie yet again. "Thinking about what?" he snapped. 'Now or never prince!' the voice in Marth's head screamed, 'Sink or swim! Tell him you love him!' "Err… I was thinking about…," 'Coward'. Marth got up from his chair and strode as quickly as possible towards his room, hoping against hope that Roy hadn't seen his watery eyes and wasn't about to follow him.

But evidently fate was against him as he heard running footsteps coming closer and closer. Forgetting where exactly he was going, Marth started running, completely passing his room, just trying to escape Roy. Before he knew it, the young auburn haired general had jumped upon him, tackling him around the waist and bringing them both crashing to the floor.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Roy screamed glaring angrily at the prince, trapped beneath him on the floor. Marth was acting very oddly today and Roy was _determined_ to find out what his problem was.

Marth had his face turned away to hide his blush and his watery eyes were closed so that Roy couldn't see his fear. Fear of rejection, hatred, abandonment….

Roy's tone softened as he pulled Marth's head towards him, "Please just tell me." Marth carefully opened his eyes to stare back into Roy's. Roy gasped, seeing Marth's icy blue eyes filled with tears and some unimaginable fear. "Please Marth! Tell me! I'm not going to hurt you or anything." 'You will after I tell you this,' the prince thought bitterly.

"I think…I-I think…Ithinkiminlovewithyou," Marth squeaked out closing his eyes quickly, turning his head away as well as if awaiting a slap or for Roy to spit on him with disgust.

The only thing the frightened young prince heard was, "Huh? What was that?" from a very startled Roy. This time his courage wouldn't fail, this time fear had flown far away from the prince's heart as well as the tears once held in his eyes, as he firmly stared back into the general's blue eyes and stated quite clearly, "I think that I like you. As more than just a friend. And I don't care if it's wrong….I love you." But after several minutes of shocked silence and Roy's unnerving stare of surprise, fear began to creep upon the prince's heart once more as he awaited Roy's reaction with bated breath.

Something funny was going on in Roy's side of the world. Wait…had the prince just told him that he was in love with him! The charming and handsome, Prince Marth was in love with himself, General Roy? Everything was being thrown at him way too fast.

Marth still lay there stunned underneath Roy awaiting inevitable pain. Marth suddenly noticed a vibration in his body and realized that it was Roy who was causing this tremor. The auburn haired boy was shaking like a leaf and looking very pale in the dim light of the hallway. Roy was feeling the vertigo and becoming dizzier with each passing second and before he passed out, he leaned down towards Marth looking terribly woozy. He whispered gently so that Marth could barley hear, "I think I might like you too." All of a sudden Roy's eyes closed and he fell forward onto Marth who had no time to even twitch until he moved to catch the falling Roy.

Marth blushed and he noticed that while still holding up his fallen general, he and Roy were nose to nose. How easy it would be to kiss his fiery hearted angel now. Marth knew better though. He couldn't steal such a thing from his lovely. That was more of a gift to be given. Like his purity and innocence those were things that should be given away, not taken.

It was then that Marth's whole body froze. Had Roy just said what he thought that he'd said? The prince's heart was racing now. Of course poor Roy had probably been delirious, his mind scolded, but then again he sounded so serious. Marth could barely stand upright for the butterflies flitting in his stomach. It was true his angel cared! Coming back to reality he quickly decided to take Roy back to the common room.

Marth carefully lifted the unnaturally light Roy into his arms. He laid Roy on the couch near the warming fire and started for his chair sighing softly. He couldn't believe it! Roy had said it. Marth let out a squeak of happiness before curling up in his chair and closing his eyes, which were fixed on his angel.

---

Roy awoke later to find that outside was dark and only the crackling flames and the slight drizzle of rain on the roof were the only noise in the mansion. The light illuminated the clock on the wall showing that it was eleven o'clock. Roy then noticed the figured curled up in the chair across from the couch. His thoughts drifted to…

Marth….Did he really like Marth in that way? It was so wrong yet it felt so right. These thoughts plagued the young general. Was it really so wrong to be in love with someone of the same gender when you loved them so much more than life itself? But what about everyone else?

Roy felt the tears fill his eyes. Upon the thought of what his fellow smashers would say Roy began to sob quietly to himself.

Marth awoke to a small noise issuing from the couch. It was a mournful noise that caused the young prince to shiver. Whatever it was it sounded like it was in pain.

"Roy?" Marth whispered. "Wh-what?" was the response. Marth slowly made his way to the couch to sit next to the sobbing boy. "What's wrong Roy? Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Wh-what happens when our f-f-friends find out? Will they hate us?" Roy asked, voice laced with pain, his body shaking violently as tears slid down his face. Marth stared into those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and pain. "Oh Roy. Don't think about it." But Roy launched himself at Marth clinging to the prince's tunic, painful sobs coming out harder with each breath.

"I'm s-s-so scared Marth. I've never been m-more afraid in my life." Roy continued to sob into Marth's tunic. Marth wrapped his arms around Roy's trembling form and kissed his hair softly, whispering, "Shh. Don't be afraid. I'm right here with you. You're not alone"

"What happens when everyone finds out? What if we get kicked out of the tournaments or out of here completely?" the auburn haired general sobbed loudly burying his head deeper in Marth's tunic.

Marth was about to say something but Roy cut him off. "I d-d-on't want to be treated like a freak. I just want to be happy! Wh-y do people hate others like us?" he questioned. "Why don't they u-u-ndersta-a-nd? Why can't they see our happiness?"

Marth sighed stroking his angel's hair. "I don't know Roy. Some people just can't stand anything that's different from them. Some are racist, some are sexist and such but you can't help that. Some are just scared by what they see and they don't understand so their first instinct is to hate."

"I don't understand people. Why can't we be accepted for who we are?" Roy's crying increased with every heartbreaking word. He was telling the truth and it was breaking Marth's very heart.

"I know, I know," Marth whispered continuously petting Roy's wild hair. "But you can't listen to them. Listen to your heart."

Roy still couldn't be consoled no matter how hard Marth tried. "What if someone hurts us? What if th-they want to k-kill…" but Roy never finished as Marth hugged him tightly, now crying himself, rocking him back and forth slowly.

"I won't allow it Roy. Shush. I'd never let anyone hurt you," Marth sobbed. Roy started crying harder still holding on to Marth desperately.

"Why Marth?" Roy asked. "Why what?" he stopped crying, wiping at his own tears, to listen. "Why is love defined by gender? Shouldn't it be what's in your heart that matters?" Roy whimpered.

"I know. I understand. Roy I love you. I won't let some stupid thing like that come between us." Marth let his tears go. "I'm happy with you. You know what? Fuck everyone else. I don't care what they think!" Marth's voice sounded terribly angry as though Roy were seriously endangered. "As long as we're happy.." Roy gasped at Marth's harsh choice of words. Both held tighter to one another. Each afraid to let go of the other.

"It's all that matters right..?" finished Roy. Marth smiled through his tears at Roy before bringing Roy's face to his and capturing his lips in a soft, passionate, kiss.

"I'll always be here for you Roy. I'll never let anyone harm you. I'll protect you for now and forever," Marth whispered hugging Roy tightly to him. He noticed that the general's tears were gone, just a shadow of them were left. Roy's eyes were closed gently though he was still awake.

"I don't care if it's wrong…It feels so right to me…"whispered the tired voice of Roy.

"I love you Marth." "I love you too Roy." Marth continued to hold on to Roy and Roy to him. They stayed that way all thought the rest of the night not caring who found them in the morning, warmed and comforted by each other's love.

-----

Author's note: Yea I think the ending sucked a bit. Didn't really know how to end it and I think that the whole, I love you, I love you too, then weirdly pass out cry and then love you back was waaaay to quick. Plus where were all the other smashers when Roy chases Marth down the hall? I'm my own worst critic. Im hoping to write a story about Marth and Zelda and maybe one about Roy and Peach but that comes later. Im lazy.


End file.
